Destruction in the Making
by tsubasa67
Summary: Being a Soul Reaper seemed cool at first, but what have these two girls gotten themselves into? This is a fanfiction written by me and my friend about what it would be like to be a part of the story, so enjoy if you like this kind of stuff


Bleach fanfic

"Yoruichi…"

The dark-skinned woman raised her head from where she was lying on the brown, faded couch. Grumpily, she regarded the man in the green kimono standing before her. He was holding a wooden fan in front of his face, a green and white stripped hat on his head, obscuring his face. Sandy hair poked out around its rim as he stared over the fan at Yoruichi.

"A reading has popped up on the scanner." He said. "Looks like there might be another Substitute Soul Reaper running around. Or two."

With a sigh, she reluctantly left the comfort of the couch, stretching out the kinks in her legs as she stood up.

"You say it like you're not sure, Urahara." She replied. "I'd hate to think you were sending me out on a false alarm and wasting my time."

Her shadow on the nearby wall shifted, twisting and turning, shrinking until it turned into the shadow of a cat.

A golden-eyed cat with black fur now stood where Yoruichi had been moments ago. Jumping up to the ledge of an open window, it turned to give Urahara one last glance.

"You owe me for this." Its voice was deep and strangely masculine as it muttered these words before leaping outside. Urahara stared after it for a moment, before chuckling behind his fan.

"I pity the person who's going to have to deal with waking Yoruichi from her afternoon nap."

An hour or so earlier, in a location far away…

A small lone figure was walking down a street in the warm afternoon air. Sunlight was pouring down from the bright blue sky, its warmth causing those with no reason in particular to be outside to hide inside their houses, with the air-conditioning on high. Long brown hair tied behind in a ponytail swayed from side to side as she turned the corner past a row of houses into a park.

Browning grass rustled underfoot as she jogged past a few trees, eyes searching for someone as a few thoughts rolled through her head.

_It was a few minutes past the time they had agreed to meet at, and if I'm late, where's Ash? She couldn't have…_

"Say that again, punk!"

_Ah,_ she thought, feeling strangely relieved and scared at the same time. _That had to be her doing._

Pushing past a few bushes, she found a small clearing, in which stood a circle of tall guys. They were all looking angrily at the girl in the middle of them. With short brown hair streaked with blonde, baggy clothes and a tall stature, she could have passed for a boy if you didn't know her. A defiant grin was on her face as she eyed the biggest of the guys.

"I said, you guys really need to go back to the farm you came from. I've met pigs with better manners." She paused, raising a hand to cover her nose. "And had better hygiene as well."

Nicole rolled her eyes as she watched. _Typical, just typical. We agree to meet to talk about the English assignment and Ash can't resist pissing someone off._

With a yell, the tallest rushed towards Ash, right fist coming out swinging as he lunged. Quickly sidestepping to the left, she darted in, one hand pulling on his outstretched arm to bring him in as the other punched into his face. The crunch of his nose could be heard by everyone, causing Nicole to wince. As he teetered backwards, Ash released his arm, leaning back as her right foot gave a powerful kick to between his legs. With a whimper, he crashed into the ground, blood trickling out of his nose.

Ash turned away from his twitching form, glaring at the other guys, who stood wide-eyed at what had happened.

"Who's next?"

They all turned and ran, leaving their friend behind, now moaning into the earth. With a chuckle, Ash turned around, freezing when she caught sight of Nicole. _Oh crap,_ she thought, _I almost forgot._

A sheepish smile spread over her face as Nicole glanced at the guy.

"I thought you only fought people who could actually fight back." Nicole said, eyes staring at Ash.

Ash grimaced, regretting ever saying anything like that. "Yeah, but I didn't start it. It was self-defence."

Nicole just shook her head, talking as they walked away from the scene, the fight becoming almost instantly forgotten.

"Whatever, I don't care. But you said you had an idea for the story for English."

Ash blinked a few times, trying to remember what exactly her idea had been. "Oh yeah, I was thinking we could use stuff about the ghosts you've seen to make a horror story."

Nicole stopped walking, waiting for Ash to turn back.

"I told you, I don't use my power for self gain."

"Oh? Like that exposition on the Quarantine Station back in year 9? Cause if I can recall…"

"Okay, okay, but only a little."

Yes, Nicole could see the souls of the dearly departed, ever since she was little. As cool as it sounds, it was more of an annoyance, having ghosts whining about being dead and the things they needed to have done almost 24/7. And they flocked to her as she was the only one who could see them.

As she glanced towards Ash, she could see the pale outline of another spirit behind her. She sighed. _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._ This one looked like a dweeby salesman, pushing his glasses back up on his nose as he looked nervously at her.

Ash saw where she was staring, and turned around, looking in almost the same spot. She had pretty good instincts, despite not seeing anything.

"Another one?" she asked. Nicole nodded. "Are you going to help it?" Ash added.

The ghost opened his mouth, about to launch into his story.

"Hmm, maybe later."

It deflated as they walked off, drifting away sadly between some trees.

The sun was sinking down past the horizon, the air growing colder with each moment as the sky turned dusky violet.

Something fluttered by, catching Ash's attention. A black butterfly was pumping its wings, drifting on the air currents, coming closer to them. Red lines on its wings flashed as it came closer.

"Hey, Nicole, look at that."

Nicole gave the butterfly a glance, wondering what could be so interesting about it. It looked normal enough, but there was something weird about it. Just seeing it reminded her of ghosts and the strange aura they gave off that let her know when they were near. Her attention shifted as she saw Ash reach out to touch it.

"Ash, I don't think that's a good idea."

Ash flashed her a grin before turning back to the butterfly.

"Aw, come on. What harm could a little butterfly like this do?"

As if trying to prove her point, she tapped the butterfly with one finger.

Bam! She found herself flying backwards, hitting a tree with her head. Rubbing the back of it as she sat up, she froze at the sight of her own body lying on the ground in front of her.

"What the-?" She looked at herself lying in the grass and thought for a moment she was dreaming. After staring at her body for a few moments she looked up to see Nicole, open-mouthed and staring directly at the Ash sitting against the tree. Ash, seeming to realise that no, this was not a dream, jumped up and started yelling-

"Holy crap! What happened to me? Why are there two of me!? What happened to my body!?"

"You-you're a shinigami!" Nicole stuttered this while staring at Ash is shock amazement.

"Come again?"

"A shinigami! You know, a soul reaper!"

Ash looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a black kimono. A strap ran around the front of her that she didn't know what was for, and she wore socks and sandals together which she thought was rather strange but oddly appropriate with the rest of the outfit. A low whistle interrupted her thoughts and she noticed that Nicole had walked behind her, taking in her appearance.

"Nice sword," she said.

Ash gasped before twisting around. She came face to face with a tree and Nicole who was looking somewhat bemused as she watched Ash. Ash, realising her stupidity, raised her hand up past her shoulder and found the handle of a sword there. She pulled it upward and forwards and a blade appeared before her. It was a long, thin sword, silver in colour and sparkling lightly in the sunlight. It was Ash's turn to gasp as she looked at the sword with delight before a wicked smile crossed her face.

"What exactly are you thinking?" asked a worried, yet still amused Nicole.

"I'm thinking I could have a lot of fun with this. What exactly is a soul reaper?"

"Well I've only seen one or two of them, but they are the souls that have special powers which they use to kill bad spirits, or hollows. I've only even see one hollow, and that was also when I saw the soul reapers. The hollows look like massive monsters and you can recognise that they are hollows because they have a hole in their chests. The ghosts tell me these things, you see; hollow attacks are one of their worst nightmares. Well, for some of them. Most of them don't even know about hollows."

The butterfly was back; it came flapping gently towards Ash and landed lightly on her finger. Ash looked down at it in surprise, watching its soot black wings beat very slowly up and down. It didn't do anything to her this time, it simply sat there on her finger. She blinked down at it a couple of times before it flapped again as the red lines on its wings flashed their dangerous red colour and it gracefully took off, flying through the air around her like a miniature guardian.

"That's weird," Nicole stated simply as the two of them watched the butterfly. A second later both of them froze where they stood.

The scream broke through the silence that was the late afternoon hours. It was a high-pitched shriek of fury combined with a low roar of anguish; a cacophony of noise that shredded the throbbing silence of the last hours of day.

Taller than the telegraph pole standing defiantly near it, the monster stood with its head stooped down as it breathed the air in through its nostril slits and rolled its gleaming scarlet red eyes around in its head as it searched the streets for the wafting smell it was following. It let out another scream of frustration and longing which acted as a warning alarm to its prey. Its extra long arms looked like baseball bats sticking oddly from its sides which it used rather like its legs with the fingers constantly folded in fists; like a giant ape it shuffled through the street swinging on its arms and tucking its legs up underneath it. All of its appendages were of odd shapes for its body but it still managed to get around without making too much noise. Too bad it didn't care as its shriek sounded out, tearing through the eardrums of those who could hear it.

Nicole and Ash stood still, frozen with horror as they watched the monster come terrifyingly nearer. Ash was the first one to see the street behind it through the hole in its chest and she pointed this out to Nicole who nodded slowly. A hollow.

"Well, damn." Ash said, shock evident in her voice and face.

Both she and Nicole took a step back as the hollow took a step towards them, tree branches snapping as it pushed its way through. Its red eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only, and that was them. The ground shook beneath them as it came closer, its footsteps like earthquakes.

Ash realized she was still holding the sword in her hand, its point quivering as her hands trembled.

"Nicole, how did those soul reapers take care of the hollow that you said you saw?" asked Ash, an idea forming in her head.

"Well, one did this kind of spell at it, and the other chopped it up with his sword. Why do you ask-" Nicole stopped when she saw the crazy smile forming on Ash's face.

"Wait, you aren't actually going to-"

"Who else is going to do it? I don't see a sword in your hands. So just stay out of danger for awhile, okay?"

"Ash, wait!" yelled Nicole as Ash started to run towards the hollow, sword ready to strike as she jumped up into a tree. She disappeared through the leaves as Nicole watched. Nicole blinked a few times, and then grumbled.

"Like I'm about to sit here and watch you have some fun." With that, she ran after Ash

The hollow stopped, its tiny mind trying to decide what to do seeing as its prey had disappeared. Two delicious souls it had smelt, and now it couldn't find either of them, after one had leaped into the trees and the other had dashed under them. Sluggishly, it took another step forward, still thinking one thought at a time.

"Aaaah!"

A shadow darted out from the trees next to the hollow, flying up towards its right arm. There was a gleam of light as something struck before the shadow fell back into the trees. A second passed without any reaction from the hollow.

Suddenly, there was a spurt of blood, the arm that had been struck falling to the ground, twitching where it lay on the ground. A terrible shriek of pain filled the air, the hollow thrashing its left arm through the trees.

"Oi Lanky!" Nicole screamed from behind the monster, which whirled around much faster than she had expected; its pain and agony building up its adrenaline and giving it faster reaction times. She stumbled backward a few paces before turning around and running away in a different direction, causing the Hollow to come cantering after her, still shrieking in pain as blood spurted from its wound. A sudden distraction came in the form of Ash who leapt again from another tree close by, landed on the Hollow's shoulder, and stabbed her sword directly as its' head.

"Ash, jump off! Now!" Nicole screamed this suddenly towards her as she saw what had happened. The monster hardly had time to scream as its body gave way and it crumpled towards the ground. Ash leapt from it and landed near Nicole. The monster never reached the ground as its twisted, demented form broke apart into a million fading pieces and shattered into the air before fading slowly from view. Nicole and Ash looked at each other, both panting slightly, before grinning broadly. The hollow was gone, and their heart beats were starting to slow down back to normal. This peace-filled happiness was, however, a short-lived feeling they both shared as they heard a voice behind them. It said:

"I think you two are going to have to come with me."

The girls both spun and saw a flash of vivid violet hair, golden yellow eyes and a wicked smile before they were plunged into darkness.

Nicole was the first to wake, blinking slowly. Something was drifting around above her vision and she couldn't tell what it was. It was orange, that she could tell; a bright orange like a carrot but certainly not the right shape for it. It looked like a spiky mop. She wanted to reach out and grab it in her intensely curious state, but her arms felt like lead and so did her head.

"Why the hell did you go and knock them out, Yoruichi?" said an angry voice Nicole didn't recognise. Her vision started to clear and she saw that the spiky mop was in fact a mop of hair connected to someone's head. She heard a loud groan and, shifting her heavy head to the right, she saw Ash lying next to her. Nicole blinked a couple of times, feeling a sudden relief in the fact that Ash was alright and that they hadn't been separated. She looked back towards the person who she now realised was bending down over her to check whether or not she was okay. She saw that the person was a teenage guy with a lot of spiky orange hair, deep brown eyes and an angry expression which softened slightly as he looked down at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Urrgggggh", was the only way she could respond. She felt like she had been hit really hard over the head and now the rest of the pain caught up with her; her body ached terribly as though she had hit the ground hard which, she reminded herself, she probably had.

"What the-?" It seemed as though Ash had woken up properly now and was sitting up, reacting much faster than Nicole was.

"Who the hell are you?" was her first question, she directed at the spiky orange-haired guy.

"I could ask you the same question! Who the hell are you!?" he replied in an annoyed tone. He stood up and walked over to the person he had addressed as Yoruichi. Nicole was started to sit up now and both her and Ash reacted as the saw that it was the same purple-haired, golden-eyed person from before. Nicole yelled in shock and Ash jumped in surprise before they both instinctively lifted their arms in front of their heads.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," she said in a calm voice, deeper than they were expecting. She looked like a ninja in the clothes that she was wearing, though an awesome ninja at that.

"Why did you bring us here?" Nicole asked slowly, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand.

"You," she said, looking over at Ash, "fought a Hollow with no background information and no idea what you were doing. And you," she now looked at Nicole, "Attempted to distract it with no weapon and no brains at all. What the hell were you thinking?"

Nicole and Ash gave each other a startled look before turning back towards their two interrogators.

"Well… it would have attacked someone, right? We couldn't let that happen," Nicole answered for the two of them. Yoruichi sighed.

"You two know nothing of the spiritual world. You don't realise exactly how foolish your actions were."

"Well so what!", Ash burst out suddenly, "Who cares what we know about it? What we knew at the time was that some disgusting fat monster was about to try and bite our heads off, we weren't about to stand there gawking at it, giving it the chance!"


End file.
